Floral arrangements, such as boutonnieres and corsages, are commonly used to adorn or personalize a person's clothing for special occasions, such as weddings, dances, graduations, parties, and the like. Traditionally, floral arrangements are attached to garments using one or more standard straight pins that are threaded and/or pierced through the garment and floral arrangement. However, attaching a floral arrangement using standard straight pins can be cumbersome and difficult.
For example, a person attaching the floral arrangement may have difficulty piercing the floral arrangement with the pin due to the thickness of the flower stems and/or the wires used to create the floral arrangement. Additionally, attaching the floral arrangement with a straight pin commonly results in the wearer and/or the person attaching the floral arrangement being pricked by the exposed pin tip, thereby causing pain and/or injury. Moreover, floral arrangements attached with a straight pin tend to shift from its original location or fall off, especially while dancing. This shifting or sagging of the floral arrangement can damage or deform a person's clothing or garments, and frequent re-attachment may be necessary. Additionally, frequent reattachment and/or manipulation of the floral arrangement may damage and/or affect the appearance of the flowers of the floral arrangement. Furthermore, a second person or non-wearer of the floral arrangement is commonly needed to assist in the attachment of a floral arrangement to a garment when the garment is being worn.